Stone Roses
The Stone Roses are an English indie band formed in Manchester in 1983. They were one of the pioneering groups of the Madchester movement that was active during the late 1980s and early 1990s. The band's most successful lineup consists of vocalist Ian Brown, guitarist John Squire, bassist Gary "Mani" Mounfield, and drummer Alan "Reni" Wren. The band released their debut album, The Stone Roses, in 1989. The album was a breakthrough success for the band and garnered critical acclaim, with many critics regarding it as one of the greatest British albums ever recorded. At this time the group decided to capitalise on their success by signing to a major label; then, their current record label Silvertone would not let them out of their contract, which led to a long legal battle that culminated with the band signing with Geffen Records in 1991, and then releasing their second album Second Coming in 1994. The group soon disbanded after several lineup changes throughout the supporting tour, which began with Reni first departing, followed by Squire. In 2011, the band announced a reunion and started to do a reunion tour of the world in 2012. Links To Peel The Stone Roses debut single "So Young" was played on Peel's show on 02 October 1985. In 1987, the DJ played their second single "Sally Cinnamon". Despite voicing reservations concerning the title, his opinion of it was favourable. The group released their eponymously titled debut album in May 1989. Peel did not seem to be particularly impressed with the LP and did not play any tracks from it. However, his listeners took the opposite view and voted five tracks from the album into the 1989 Festive Fifty. Festive Fifty Entries *1989 Festive Fifty: 'I Wanna Be Adored (LP-The Stone Roses)' (Silvertone) #29 *1989 Festive Fifty: 'Fools Gold 9.53 (12 inch)' (Silvertone) #23 *1989 Festive Fifty: 'Made Of Stone (LP-The Stone Roses)' (Silvertone) #17 *1989 Festive Fifty: 'She Bangs The Drums (LP-The Stone Roses)' (Silvertone) #07 *1989 Festive Fifty: 'I Am The Resurrection (LP-The Stone Roses)' (Silvertone) #06 Other Shows Played The information comes from the database of the site and is incomplete. Please add further information if known. ;1985 *02 October 1985: So Young (12") Thin Line ;1987 *15 June 1987: 'Sally Cinnamon (12 inch)' (Black) (JP: 'Rather unpromising title....I was initially rather wary of something called 'Sally Cinnamon': I mean, it seems to sum up the worst of that kind of late sixties whimsy, but a fine record, I think, in the event.') ;1989 *26 December 1989: 'I Wanna Be Adored (LP-The Stone Roses)' (Silvertone) 1989 Festive Fifty #29 (JP: 'I have to admit, actually, as you probably realise if you're a regular listener to the programme, that I'm slightly mystified by the great appeal of the Stone Roses. I don't hate them, as one or two people suggested with their votes, sort of, "I know you hate them, but I'm voting for them anyway!", that kind of stuff, but it's really not true. I was gonna say that they sound to me at times like Herman's Hermits, but that's not quite true either. I do that just to annoy you.') *26 December 1989: 'Fools Gold 9.53 (12")' (Silvertone) 1989 Festive Fifty #23 *27 December 1989: 'Made Of Stone (LP - The Stone Roses)' (Silvertone) 1989 Festive Fifty #17 ''(JP: 'I see that one has agreeable singalong potential, anyway.')'' *28 December 1989: 'She Bangs The Drums (LP-The Stone Roses)' (Silvertone) 1989 Festive Fifty #07 *28 December 1989: 'I Am The Resurrection (LP - The Stone Roses)' (Silvertone) 1989 Festive Fifty #06 ;1999 *24 June 1999: Fools Gold (Grooverider's Mix) ;Post-Peel *28 December 2004 (Rob Da Bank): 'She Bangs The Drums (CD-The Very Best Of The Stone Roses)' (Silvertone) See Also *Record Boxes: Simon Raymonde External Links *Wikipedia *Official Website Category:Artists